


Song: for him. by Troye Sivan

by pourquoi



Series: "Can't Be Happening: The Playlist Fics" [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i cry, summer in maine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pourquoi/pseuds/pourquoi
Summary: A late summer night in Maine._____________________________________________________The Playlist Fics are a collection of fics/ficlets inspired by songs sent to me on Tumblr from my Nurseydex playlist (Can't Be Happening) or also just songs that make people think of Nurseydex.Series.





	Song: for him. by Troye Sivan

**Author's Note:**

> Took me forever bc this whole song is so fucking them so choosing lines was hard like it was already written people. Got an ask about this that I filled with something else, but here it is!   
> Also, I make fun of everyone acting like Dex lives in a hick town but then actually write this fic like he lives in the boondocks. Sorry not sorry, I’m from in the middle of nowhere in Alabama and have never been to Maine so.

 

There’s an empty bottle of coke rolling around on the floor board. Nursey sits in Dex’s passenger seat, kicking at it.

“You live in Maine, not Mississippi,” he announces in an incredulous tone.

“Wow, you noticed,” Dex replies, shifting gears as he makes his way down an empty road.

Nursey huffs a laugh.

“No, I mean, you drive a blue pick-up truck with a coke bottle in the front floorboard. You stole beer out of your parents’ mini-fridge. And you’re sneaking off with your boyfriend to the beach in the middle of the night. It all sounds suspiciously like a country song.”

“It soundssss,” Dex drags out the s. “like a good time.”

Nursey smirks in response, reaching his hand out over the console. Dex slides their fingers together.

Nursey was staying with Dex for pretty much half of the summer, supposedly sleeping on an air mattress in his childhood bedroom.  They’d been dating for a few months, keeping it on the down low, so Nursey wasn’t _actually_  sleeping on the air mattress.  

Nursey reaches around with his spare hand to grab a beer.

***

They sit on near the dunes, watching the tide go out in the moonlight and drinking more beer than they probably should.

“It’s cold,” Nursey complains, snuggling into his blanket further, so that Dex can only see his vibrant green eyes and some of his curls.

“Nurse, it’s like 60 degrees. You basically live in Boston. You come from New York.  _This_  is not cold.”

“Cuddle me,” Nursey spreads his arms, reaching for Dex with the blanket.

“Oh, I see what you did there,” Dex laughs, sliding into the space.

Nursey leans on his shoulder. The sit in companionable silence, listening to the waves as they crash on the shore. Dex decides could die happy in this moment,  the sound and smell of waves pairing nicely with the heat of Nursey pressing against him.

“You say it a lot though, without saying it,” Nursey says like he’s continuing a conversation and not like they’ve been sitting in silence for the last half hour. He does it all the time, spouting lines of poetry or grocery items he meant to buy without realizing it. It was one of those little things that melted Dex’s heart every time.

“What?” Dex digs his toes in the sand.

“Oh. That was out-loud.”

“It definitely was.”

Nursey takes in a deep breath. “I’m gonna do something kinda crazy.”

“Yikes.” Dex had been friends with Nursey — and dating him — long enough to know that “something kinda crazy” could mean a lot of different things.

“Yeah.”

….

“Okay, I’ll bite. What are you gonna do?”

Nurse squeezes his hand.

“I’m gonna tell you that I’m in love with you.”

Dex feels a warmth spread from his chest to his entire body and he suspects it has nothing to do with the alcohol. His breath feels shaky.

“Oh.”

He raises their joined hands to his lips, kissing Nursey’s dark hand.

“We make a really good team,” Nursey turns, his green eyes glowing in the night. “I know we’re so different, but, like, whatever I lack, you make up. And even from the start we’ve had this this crazy chemistry. And you’re that someone I can take jokes way too far with and sometimes it feels like we’re like two halves of a whole and I am drunk and rambling poetic stuff at you so I’m going to shut up now.

Dex swallows thickly.

“I really hope this won’t happen, but you’re worth it,” Dex exhales. “Derek Nurse, I would do  _anything_ for you and having my heart broken by you would be an honor.”

Nursey laughs lightly, a sound that Dex thinks also pairs nicely with the waves. Nursey rubs his thumb against the back of Dex’s hand before breaking the tension.

“Good to know I can count on you when I need help hiding the bodies.”

Rolling his eyes, Dex shifts so he lean forward and kiss his boyfriend.

 

* * *

_**The Rules™** _

_1\. You[send me](http://erinpourquoi.tumblr.com/ask) a song from [this playlist](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Ferinsusanne%2Fplaylist%2F6qrzdGkHTVnYiIgK03FF5C&t=NTI2Mjg4ZmFkMDc5MTkyNWM1ZmUyNzAyOGU1ZGZlMDJiNTZkYTM4MCw2azA4VWI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AF8bitmESXLKPJ8wlqFcaaQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Ferinpourquoi.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163667454599%2Fcant-be-happening-the-playlist-fics&m=1) and I write a Nurseydex ficlet about a word, lyric, feeling, etc   
2\. You can also suggest songs that you think should be on the playlist. I’ll add it if I like it and write the fic.   
3\. I can’t write that they’re just singing the song more than let’s say…three times? Bc that’s just cheating.  
4\. Y'all can send suggestions with the songs but it’s okay if I don’t use them. I most likely will though_

_Other stuff:  
\- Probably won’t get super smutty just cause people I know might see it? But also some of these songs are saucy™ so maybe?  
\- Generally, I don’t do AUs. Not my cup of tea most of the time. But again, some of those songs super lend to it so, no promises either way!_

_Find the rest under the tag “the playlist fics”_


End file.
